The objective of this project is to develop a standard strain of mice used for pertussis vaccine bioassays. Two lines of mice have been selectively bred for their susceptibility and resistance to sensitization by the histamine sensitizing factor (HSF) of Bordetella pertussis and have been designated HSFS/N and HSFR/N. After 20 generations of selection, the ability to be sensitized by HSF in the HSFS/N line has increased to 70 percent, and in the HSFR has decreased to 0.5 percent. The two lines have been further characterized for 12 biochemical isozymes.